


Mistress of the Desk

by professortennant



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Beginnings of smut, Desk Thoughts, F/M, Fluff, Post-5.01, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: Lucien stands, her hand still in his, and takes notice of Jean perched on his desk. Jean had always been comfortable in the house but the new casual sense of ownership she now had, this sense of relaxed peace, was something Lucien would never be over.





	Mistress of the Desk

Lucien stands, her hand still in his, and takes notice of Jean perched on his desk. Jean had always been comfortable in the house but the new casual sense of ownership she now had, this sense of relaxed peace, was something Lucien would never be over.

"Lucien?"

Lucien looks down at his fiancee-his fiancee, he thinks giddily. He grins, overcome with a sense of mischief. He reaches out to cup her face in his hand, thumb brushing over her bottom lip.

"I was just thinking how good of a nurse you are to me. What would I do without you?" He ducks his head to press a kiss to her cheek, then shuffles forward until Jean's legs open for him, so he now stands between her legs.

Jean sighs, smoothing the lapel of his jacket. These casual touches still made her heart flutter, but having him so close, cradled between her legs, sent her heart into a frenzy. "If you'd stop getting yourself into these messes, you wouldn't need me around to help you."

Lucien shakes his head, "How wrong you are, my dear. I will always need you." It felt so good to be able to say things like this to her now without worry he'd overstepped boundaries, without worrying she didn't feel the same.

Smiling softly at the sight of her blush, Lucien takes the opportunity to take advantage of Jean's new placement on his desk.

"You know, Jean, we are very, very alone in this house. Will be for at least an hour..."

His words are punctuated with kisses to her forehead, cheek, and jaw. Jean sighs, winding her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer.

"Oh?"

Nuzzling at the underside of her jaw, Lucien waits for Jean to tip her head back, exposing more soft skin for him to explore. He'd become well-acquainted with the places Jean love to be touched, and the long column of her neck proved to be exceptionally sensitive-much to his delight.

Sure enough, Jean's head fell back involuntarily and Lucien set to work, lips pressing against soft skin, tongue swiping against the rapid pulse thumping beneath her skin.

"Lucien...we shouldn't..."

Lucien's teeth grazes her shoulder and Jean's hold on his shoulders tightens, her legs wrapping around his hips and pulling their bodies closer.

Working his way back up to he mouth, he presses one, two, three kisses to her lips before resting his forehead on hers, content to simply be close to her. While they have shared many passionate kisses and even a few lingering, exploratory touches, they both agreed until their wedding night to finally make love.

The thought of their wedding fills Lucien with happiness, overwhelming and almost suffocating in its power.

"You're going to be my wife, Jean. My wife. Do you know how that makes me feel? Knowing that we will belong to each other, knowing that we cannot be separated...it's..."

She cuts him off with a kiss. "It's intoxicating." Her hands wander over his body, enjoying the freedom to do so. "I never thought we'd make it here, Lucien. There were times when...when I thought.."

She thinks back to when she thought she would have to give him, to put aside her love and live without him. Just another housekeeper.

But Lucien is here now and has no intention of seeing his beloved upset. Kissing the arch of her eyebrow and then the tip of her nose, Lucien is quick to soothe the hurt.

"Well, we are here now. And together. And your lovely legs, my dear," he stops to caress her stocking-clad legs, mind briefly wandering in anticipation to their wedding night when her skin will be bare for his exploration.

"Your lovely legs are wrapped around my waist."

Blushing, Jean moves to untangle herself from him, muttering something about getting carried away and how Lucien knows no boundaries. Eyeing his desk and the crinkled papers-evidence that they'd perhaps gotten a little carried away-Lucien thinks he'll have to ensure his desk stays clear in the future.

Just in case.


End file.
